


Reasons to Sleep In

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Writing Prompt 2016, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Feelings, Fluff, Human Castiel, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Since becoming human, Cas does not do mornings.  He prefers to sleep in since dreams plague his sleep making it impossible to actually rest.  An enlightening talk with Dean reveals an entirely different reason to want to sleep in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, this took a ridiculously long time to write today because I've been focusing on the election. I am not a happy camper at the moment, but I needed to get this up and published for you all. I am heading back to watch the rest of this chaos before I have to leave my friend's house and head home. I do hope you enjoy this story.

Cas was not a morning person.  It was just that simple.  As an angel, he hadn’t slept, there’s been no need to, but now, as a human, sleep became his favorite thing in the world, and trying to get him out of bed before 10am, well, you had a better chance of creating world peace.  Dean and Sam learned to be quiet in the mornings.  After facing the wrath of one angry, tired, former angel after Sam decided to put the radio on while working out one morning, the brothers had decided that maybe it would be in their best interest to just…be quiet.

 

There were times when they were on cases and needed to be up early.  Dean had actually come to dread those mornings.  He was, by nature, a morning person, always had been.  He was often times up before the sun and getting things ready for the day ahead, but he learned _real_ quick that if he wanted Cas to come on a case and he expected the man to get up early, he had to wake up at least an hour before the man, go and get coffee and something Cas would eat, and then return to slowly coax the man into wakefulness.  To wake him abruptly was to deal with the biggest fucking asshole on the planet for the entire day, no reprieve coming until they turned in for the night and Cas could drift back off into sleep. 

 

Sometimes Dean thought Cas reminded him of a cat.  If he could sleep 20 hours every day, he would.  Today, as the familiar messy head of hair came stumbling into the kitchen, he checked his watch.  Huh, 11:39.  That was actually early for him.  He watched as Cas stumbled over to the coffee pot that Dean made absolutely sure had a fresh pot waiting by no later than 11am every morning, and poured himself a cup.  Dean turned his gaze back to the newspaper he’d been quietly reading.  There was no point in trying to engage the other man in conversation until he’d at least started on his second cup.  When he caught movement and saw Cas refilling his cup, he folded the paper shut and set it aside.

 

“Sleep well?”  He asked.  Cas shot him a baleful look before taking a sip.  Dean crossed his legs and folded his hands on his knees, content to just watch his best friend as he tried to wake up.  Eventually Cas shuffled over to the table and sat down.

 

“Is there anything to eat?”  He asked.

 

“Yeah, some of Sam’s whole grain muffins are left, and there’s cereal.”  Dean replied.  Cas sighed.  Dean knew he hated the muffins and the effort that went into getting a bowl of cereal was just too much at the moment.  He’d just settle for drinking coffee until Dean made something for lunch later.

 

“Any cases?” 

 

“Nope.  They’re really dropping down since Chuck returned.  It’s been pretty quiet lately.”  Dean studied his friend.  He liked watching as Cas slowly came to life again with the help of his favorite beverage.  There were bags under his eyes and his hair was standing on end, but that just made him adorable.  When he realized he was being watched, he turned his blue eyes on the hunter.

 

“What?”

 

Dean smiled and shook his head.  “Nothing.  How are you feeling?  Awake yet?”

 

“How do humans function like this?  The cycles of sleep and wakefulness, they are difficult to navigate.  I prefer to be awake but when I am, there is this perpetual exhaustion that seems to haunt me.  But when I sleep, I dream, and therefore my sleep is not restful.  I do not like this.”  Castiel lamented, then took another sip of his coffee.

 

Dean’s smile faded as concern overtook him.  “What do you mean?  Are you having nightmares?”

 

Cas cocked his head a moment before finally shaking it.

 

“No, my dreams are…distracting, but not frightening.  I keep seeing you in them.”

 

Dean squinted as he turned and set his feet on the floor.

 

“What?  You’re dreaming about me?  In, uh, what way?  We fighting monsters or something?”  He figured if it wasn’t nightmares Cas was having, then it wasn’t about purgatory either.  A bright blush appeared on the former angel’s face that definitely had Dean intrigued.  Cas was never embarrassed by anything, but now he was staring into his half empty cup. 

 

“We…do… _things_ , but they’re nothing that would interest you.  It’s just dreams.”  Cas sounded so sad.  Dean wasn’t stupid though.  Hell, he had his own dreams.  There were a lot of things he and Cas did in his that did not require clothing.  Or talking.  He’d never admitted that to anyone though and figured that Cas hadn’t been interested.  After a while he’d just given up hope that the former angel might actually have the same kind of feelings.  Except, maybe he did.

 

“You have my interest piqued here, Cas.  What kinds of things are we doing in your dreams?  We watching movies?  Talking?  Cooking?”

 

Cas shot him an icy glare before sighing deeply.

 

“No, Dean.  Well, actually, we did watch a few movies and talk-”  Cas was blushing again.  “But we did _other_ things after.”

 

Dean grinned and knocked his knee against Cas’ before leaving it pressed there.  No harm in testing the waters and seeing exactly where Cas’ interests lied.  When he didn’t move away, Dean took it as a good sign.  He leaned in closer and waited for Cas to look at him again.

 

“Were we having sex, Cas?”

 

Those blue eyes widened so much Dean thought they might pop right out of his head.  He made a point of not laughing.  The last thing he wanted to do was chase Cas away. 

 

“Dean, I-I…”  The man sputtered.  Dean felt the need to rescue him before he had a stroke.

 

“Cas.  It’s ok.  I’ve had those dreams too.”

 

Cas’ eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Dean.  At least he was awake now.

 

“You…oh, that would make sense, I suppose.  You’ve known many people intimately over the years.”  He looked away again and there was no mistaking the look of sadness on his face. 

 

“No, Cas, my dreams, they were never about sex.  I dreamed of blood, of killing monsters, and sometimes I even dreamed of playing pool.  Later, after hell…”  Dean shook his head.  “Yeah, the nightmares were pretty bad for a while.  But I also dreamed of driving in my car, no destination in mind, or relaxing and watching movies.  For a while it was me and Sam doing those things, but then you became the person I was traveling with in these dreams, and the one I was watching movies and shows with.  Then one day we weren’t just watching a movie, we were kissing.  It sort of escalated from there.  Been having dreams like that for a while now.”

 

Cas was looking at him again, that adorable tilt to his head as he tried to understand what exactly Dean was telling him.

 

“You are not dreaming about the women in your Busty Asian Beauties magazines or previous lovers?”

 

Dean chuckled softly.  Of course that was what Cas would think. 

 

“No, Cas.  I’m not.  I dream about you.”

 

“You dream about sex.  With me?”

 

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

“Yes, Cas.”

 

Cas licked his lips, appearing to contemplate exactly what Dean’s words meant.  Dean found himself holding his breath while he waited.

 

“You just dream about it?  Or is that something you want?  With me, I mean.”

 

Dean let out the breath in a huff.

 

“Cas, I would never do anything you don’t want.  I didn’t think you’d ever be interested in someone like me.  I figured you’d find a nice gal, maybe think about settling down, but me, I figured I’d be alone.”

 

“Dean, your stereotypes and assumptions, they do not apply to me.  Your gender stereotypes, they mean absolutely nothing for angels, and while I might not be an angel anymore, just because I am permanently in a male vessel does not mean I am going to automatically adhere to the thoughts that make up the societal mindset of a man.  I don’t _want_ a woman because it is what is expected of me as a human male.  I want someone that makes me happy, that understands me, and that I may have the opportunity as well to make happy.  I am happy _here_.  With you.”

 

Dean’s head was spinning maybe a little. 

 

“What are you saying, Cas?”

 

“I am saying that if you were amenable to the idea, I would have sex with you, Dean.  Not because I need to have it, but because I want to.  Because I love you.” 

 

Everything was spinning.  Dean’s head, the room, the words Cas was saying, they were everything he could ever want to hear and yet the most terrifying thing he could ever imagine.

 

“You.  Want…me?”

 

Cas placed a hand over one of Dean’s.

 

“Yes.  And I would have you for the rest of my human life if that is something you wanted as well.  I didn’t say anything as an angel because I didn’t think I was worthy of your affections.  I still don’t, but the desire is so much stronger now.”

 

Dean could only stare in shock.  It was a long time before he finally found his words.

 

“You can’t mean that.  I’m the one that isn’t worthy of you.”

 

“You’re an idiot, Dean Winchester.  I’m not hashing this out with you for the millionth time.  Neither of us are perfect, and that is my Father’s design.  Perfection is unto him alone.  What I want is to be imperfect.  With you.”

 

He abandoned his cup and stood up.  As Dean watched, he came to stand in front of him. 

 

“What do _you_ want, Dean?”

 

“You.  I-I want you, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled, looking like a fat cat that had just caught the mouse.  He held out a hand.

 

“I would like to go back to bed.  Is that something you would be interested in as well?”

 

Dean cleared his throat.  Then he cleared it again.

 

“Uh, yeah, yeah that’s something I’m interested in.”

 

How they had gone from a conversation about sleep to talking about fantasies and wet dreams, Dean had no idea, but he was totally on board for anything Cas had in mind.  He got to his feet, feeling the thrill that coursed through his body when Cas stayed where he was and didn’t step back.

 

“Come on.”

 

Cas smiled brightly.

 

“I will happily go with you, Dean.”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

“Dean?”  Sam made his way to the kitchen to deposit the groceries he had stopped to buy, but the bunker was silent.  No music, no movies playing, nothing. 

 

“Cas?”

 

He checked his watch.  It was almost 5.  For sure the guy was awake.  The place was almost as silent as a tomb.  Maybe they had gone out.  He figured he’d check after he got everything put away.

 

After storing the 2 new bags of organic coffee that he’d bought (It was Cas’ favorite and hey, it was healthy, so he liked it too), he put the reusable bags that he’d done his shopping with away and went to check the garage.  To his surprise the Impala was parked in her usual spot, and the motorcycle was there too.  So where the hell was his brother?  Cas wasn’t outside gardening either.  Maybe they were watching a movie in one of their rooms.  He walked back through the bunker, making his way to Cas’ room first.  He knocked and waited but the door didn’t open.  This was getting to be a bit suspicious.  The door was unlocked so he pushed it open and poked his head in.  Sometimes Cas liked to take a nap.  The room was dark though, the bed empty.

 

“What the hell?”

 

He shut the door and went across the hall to his brother’s room.  There were sounds coming from inside.  So _that’s_ where they were!  Probably watching a movie!  As he lifted his hand to knock, he heard a soft moan.  He froze, his hand poised mere centimeters from the wood.  Maybe they were watching something with a sex scene?

 

Another louder moan that he was certain came from Dean was followed immediately by the sound of Cas gasping his brother’s name.  Sam jerked back as though the door itself was on fire and stared, unblinking.  There was no movie.  They were having sex.  _Dean and Cas were having SEX._   Another moan sneaking past the door had the same effect as being slapped in the ass.  He jumped and tore off down the hall to his own bedroom, shutting himself inside.  No way he coming out again tonight, not even for dinner!

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

The following morning Sam woke early, his hunger pulling out of bed earlier than usual.  He checked the hall before leaving his room and seeing it empty, he made a quick pit stop in the bathroom and then tiptoed his way to the kitchen.  It was a quarter to 7 and the first thing he did was start a pot of coffee.  While it brewed he made himself some oatmeal and fished an apple out of the fridge to dice up into it.  The bunker was quiet which told him his brother and Cas were both still asleep.  He ate his food and finished a cup of coffee before deciding to switch to tea and putting on a pot to boil.  A quick trip to grab his laptop out of his room and he settled back in at the kitchen table to enjoy his tea.

 

Hours passed where he looked for cases, read some news articles about the election, found some interesting articles in a law journal to read, and before he knew it, his stomach was rumbling again.  A quick check of the time told him it almost 1 in the afternoon.  It wasn’t like his brother to still be in his room.  Cas though, yeah, that was not surprising at all.  He’d had hours to come to terms with what he had heard earlier, and he was cool with it now.  He’d known they had feelings for one another for ages, but with his brother’s emotional constipation he didn’t think he’d ever act on it.  It must have been Cas that got the ball rolling finally.  That thought made him snicker softly to himself. 

 

He got up and made himself a quick salad, adding in some of the pre-cooked chicken he’d bought the day before and drizzling his dressing over it.  Just as he was sitting back down to eat it, Cas came walking in. 

 

“Hello, Sam.”  He said as he headed straight for the coffee pot.

 

“Hey, uh, I forgot to start a fresh pot.  That one might be a little burned by now.  I bought the organic coffee you like though, if you want to make a fresh pot.”  Sam explained.  Cas eyed the pot for a moment before emptying it out and turning the coffee pot off.  He headed for the tea pot which was still hot and prepared a cup of tea instead.  Sam watched in surprise as he added honey and stirred it in before heading for the fridge. 

 

“Did you sleep well?”  Sam felt like he was in dangerous territory by asking that question, but this was unusual to see the former angel forgoing his morning coffee.

 

“I did, actually.  First time since I became human that I slept soundly and without dreaming.  I feel refreshed, as I expect sleep is supposed to make you feel.”  Cas smiled as he made himself a salad and joined Sam at the table.

 

“That’s good.  Got any plans for today?”

 

“Mmm, when I’m done here I’m going to make Dean a sandwich and take it to him.”

 

Sam picked at his salad for a moment.  It was safer to ask Cas questions than it was Dean, so he went for it.

 

“So…you spent the night with Dean last night?”

 

Cas looked up, his mouth filled with lettuce and nodded.  He finished chewing and swallowed before replying.

 

“Yes.  Your brother and I had a talk yesterday and we have decided to add some new things into our relationship.”

 

“What, uh, _kind_ of things?”  Sam asked.

 

“Well, discussing feelings and needs is a big one, but we also added sex.”

 

Sam wished he hadn’t put a forkful of leaves and chicken into his mouth right before Cas said that.  He choked, spitting spinach and lettuce everywhere.

 

“So, you’re a couple now?”  He asked, once he could breathe again.  Cas smiled so brightly, his joy and happiness filling the entire room.

 

“I love Dean, and he told me he loves me too.  We are a couple now, yes.”

 

Sam gave a short nod and smiled.  His friend’s happiness was contagious and if Cas and Dean were happy then he was happy for them.

 

“I’m happy for you guys.  Really.”

 

Cas finished the rest of his food in a few quick bites before getting up to wash his plate and make Dean’s food.

 

“I am very happy.  I no longer have to just dream about Dean, I get to have him.  It is a wonderful thing.”

 

Sam cleaned up his mess and decided to finish reading the articles in his room.  He watched as Cas grabbed 2 bottles of water instead of beer and wondered whose idea that was.  As his friend left the room he realized that if Cas was going to continue sleeping in, it was now going to be for a completely different reason, and since that reason was his love for Dean and desire to be close to him, he wasn’t going to begrudge the man his few extra hours in the mornings.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Day 9:** Hugging
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Forgive errors, I was seriously preoccupied today. Still am. But I wasn't missing out on getting your story up for you guys. I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
